This study will evaluate the effectiveness of Rifampin, Ciprofloxacin, Clofazimine, Ethambutol, and Amikacin in the treatment of Cycobacterium Avium infection in patients with Human Immunodeficiency Virus (HIV) and have evidence of a blood infection with a bacterium (Mycobacterium Avium) that belongs to the same family as the bacterium causing tuberculosis.